


United

by sUNkIsSt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sUNkIsSt/pseuds/sUNkIsSt
Summary: *Infinity War Spoilers*Steve and the remaining Avengers are reunited with a teammate. Yes, another one of those 'Tony and the Avengers reunite after The Snap' stories! Hope fully everyone isn't sick of them yet!





	United

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I liked this enough to post, I've been tweaking it since I wrote it the day after I saw the movie - but I figured what the hell!

**United**

 

They are all sitting in one of the many great halls in the Wakandan Palace. Steve looks at his fellow teammates and can see the exhaustion and devastation written across every weary face.

Three days.

It's been three days since their desperate fight with Thanos, since the giant alien monster had snapped his fingers and wiped out half of the planet. Just like that. They had lost, and the consequences of that loss were almost too much for any of them to bear.

Wakanda was functioning relatively well, considering that they had lost half of their population and their King. There were no riots in the streets, no violence or destruction. The citizens had banded together and united in their grief, instead working to clean up the fields outside of the city limits, where the blood bath had taken place.

The Avengers had been disconnected from the rest of the world, consumed in their own grief and their attempts to bury it by assisting the Wakandan people.

But now the clean-up was nearing completion, and the Avengers had to face the rest of the world. The hologram floated on the table between them, flickering through images of news reports from across the globe. Earth was in a state of utter chaos – and it was their duty to try and help.

Steve voices this thought to the room and is answered with half-hearted nods of agreement.

"But what can we do?" Bruce asks the question they are all thinking. The scientists' hair is in disarray, his clothes rumpled and his face pale – a result of no sleep and too much coffee. The wails of grief echoing throughout the city every night tended to have that affect.

Thor answers, his deep voice resounding about the large room, "We must locate Thanos. This time I will bury my axe through his head and we will be rid of him once and for all."

Rocket snarls in agreement with the God of Thunder, his teeth bared with rage. There is a half empty bottle of dark liquor clutched in his paw.

Rhodey looks up from his phone – he has been trying to contact Pepper since The Snap, but the phone lines are all jammed, "We can't stop Thanos now. It's too late for that – he's already decimated half of our population. We need to go into recovery mode – before the rest of Earth destroys itself." He gestures to the flickering screens, the images of crashed vehicles, downed aircraft and stories of babies dying in their cribs due to the rest of the family disappearing all speak for themselves.

"I still haven't been able to get in contact with Fury, Hill or Clint. Where would we even start?" Natasha speaks up after a short pause, her voice is calm and her hands steady, but anyone who knows the Black Widow can see that she is worried.

"We should head to New York." Steve finds himself saying, "Bruce, you said there was another Wizard there. One who knows about the Infinity Stones. Maybe he can help us somehow – I don't know. We just need a place to start."

Rhodey immediately agrees with him. "Avengers compound is there – I can get F.R.I.D.A.Y to give me access to T-Tony's lab," He stumbles over his best friend's name, Iron Man is still MIA, "He was doing all sorts of research related to his trip into the wormhole."

"Thor?" Natasha presses, an eyebrow raised slightly, "Will you come with us? We need to stick together."

Thor sighs, but he nods in hesitant agreement, "Aye, I shall accompany you back to New York, perhaps Starks research will provide some insight as to where that murderer has gone. We can go immediately with the power of Storm Breaker. However, if an opportunity arises and I need to leave and pursue Thanos…I won’t hesitate."

"I'll be going with you, angel pirate." Rocket growls, dark eyes daring the Asgardian to tell him no. He doesn't break eye contact until Thor agrees not to leave him behind.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Steve replies, before addressing the whole group, "Okay, we've got the start of a plan. Everyone pack up, I'll speak to the Shuri and let her know we’re leaving for New York." He falls back into the leadership role with ease, feeling the weight on his chest lighten slightly now that there is something to do.

The door to the room opens suddenly, and a warrior that Steve has often seen with Okoye steps in with an air of urgency. She looks at the group still standing around the table and speaks quickly, "There is an incoming ship approaching our borders. It has sent out a distress signal and is going to land in approximately three minutes. We have identified two life forms on board."

"A friendly?" Steve wonders out loud, a frown on his face.

Thor lifts Storm Breaker above his head. "Where will this craft be landing, warrior?" He demands in his booming voice.

"18.7 miles south east of this location." The woman answers immediately, ducking back when the Bifrost opens, the rainbow light washing over the Avengers and whisking them away.

 

* * *

 

 Apart from Bruce and Rocket, the Avengers all manage to land on their feet.

"We don't approach until we know what it is we are dealing with here." Steve orders grimly, shield already out and up. His blue eyes track the small figure in the sky, watching as it tries to slow down for its landing, smoke trailing in lazy circles from behind it.

Thor grumbles beside him, allowing Rocket to climb up his arm and perch on his shoulder, a large gun already out and ready to shoot.

Natasha lifts Bruce to his feet, their eyes locking for a split second, before they both turn towards the ship. The assassin plants her feet, bracing for the impact.

Rhodey curses the fact that he isn't wearing his War Machine armor, but he rests his hand on the holstered gun at his side and grits his teeth.

The ship hits the ground with a shudder, the grass trembling violently underneath their feet. Bruce falls again with a muttered curse, the rest of the group tenses – not moving from their positions as the ruin of ship becomes clear through the black smoke.

Rocket lets out a gasp of shock, his sharp eyes picking out the familiar shape of Quills ship.

Thor relaxes his stance, also recognizing the ship that had plucked him out of space and saved his life. "It is your morons, Rabbit."

"Who?" Bruce asks, echoing the confusion from the others that stand nearby.

"I know those guys," Rocket speaks eagerly, "They're my teammates."

"The Guardians of the Galaxy you mentioned?" Steve clarifies, never taking his eyes from the ship.

Rocket nods, jumping from Thor's shoulder and stepping forward a few feet, "I honestly don't know how they're even alive. They went after Thanos – I just assumed they didn't make it when that ugly bastard showed up here."

"Steady, Rocket." Steve cautions as the hatch begins to open.

Rocket snorts at him, "You aren't the boss of me, pal." He continues to move forward, the Avengers inching up behind him carefully. He's halfway to closing the space between him and the Molina when a familiar blue figure steps out into the sunlight.

Freezing, Rocket stares in disbelief, sudden denial dropping like a stone in his gut. _Only two life forms on board..._ "Nebula?!"

Liquid dark eyes lock on his, and Nebula responds calmly, "Rodent. Still alive then. Good."

"Where is everyone else? Quill? Gamora?" He demands desperately.

"Dead," Nebula answers, not attempting to soften the blow, "Thanos murdered my sister for the Soul Stone. The others turned to dust when he took possession of all six."

Rocket lets out a low moan, looking down at the ground and closing his eyes as the Avengers close ranks around him. He shrugs off the hand that lands on his shoulder, meant to comfort, and turns away. Steve watches solemnly as he flees for the trees. No one attempts to go after him, all understanding the need for space.

"Ah, to think them dead, then alive, only to learn that they are indeed gone..." Thor trails off, his head shaking with a sigh.

Turning back to face the being before them, Steve asks, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Nebula. Daughter of Thanos. I have sworn to kill him. I am here for that purpose, and for one other." She answers shortly.

"Sounds like we're on the same side. My name is Steve Rogers, we're the Avengers."

Nebula eyes the few people that stand around him, her black eyes unreadable. "Not all of them." She isn't asking.

"No," Bruce frowns, rubbing his hands together uncomfortably, "We...we lost a lot of people when your father showed up."

"Come, I have something that I believe will be of great interest to you." She turns her back to them, not looking to see if they are following her into the back of the Molina.

Steve and Natasha step forward to follow, with the other three forming a semi-circle behind them.  They enter the battered ship carefully, unsure of what to expect and both ready for a fight. Neither are prepared for the sight before them.

"Tony?" Steve croaks, staring in disbelief. He just barely makes it to the unconscious engineer's side before his knees give out on him. Natasha fares better, turning her back to her friends and pointing her guns in Nebula's face.

"What happened." She asks flatly, but her eyes betray her rage.

"He fought Thanos. He lost." Nebula answers bluntly, there is no trace of fear on her face. In fact, she almost looks bored.

"Steve?"

The super soldier curses, "He needs medical. Pulse is through the roof and his skin is burning. Wound on his left side, badly infected. Let's move."

The straps that had held Tony in during the hard landing are ripped apart, and then Steve has him in his arms. He is moving outside and calling for Thor in a blur, completely ignoring the standoff going on between Natasha and Nebula.

The Black Widow hesitates for only a second before holstering her weapons and turning to follow the Captain.

 

* * *

 

Their arrival back into Wakanda is quick, the doctors have Tony out of Steve's arms and are rushing him away for care before any of the team really has time to process what just happened. They find themselves waiting just outside of the area restricted only for medical personnel and patients.

Face in his hands, Rhodey mumbles, "What the hell?" He is shaking in his chair, wide eyes look up at Nebula, demanding answers.

"I explained this to you already." She growls impatiently.

"So explain it again...please." Natasha answers, her tone dangerous.

The blue alien lets out a frustrated sigh, throwing her hands up into the air. "There was a fight. An attempt to remove the Gauntlet – it failed. Stark fought Thanos one on one – a suicidal idea – and was badly injured. The mage..."

"Doctor Strange." Bruce supplies helpfully, shrinking back when Nebula shoots him a deadly look for interrupting.

" _Doctor Strange_ bartered with Thanos to spare your Starks life. He surrendered the Time Stone. Shortly after we experienced the same thing that happened here – everyone turned to dust. Strange, the Guardians, the boy spider – all of them. We were all that remained."

"Fuck, the Parker kid?" Rhodey groans, "If Tony makes it...losing that kid will kill him. God damnit, I need to find Pepper." Standing, he looks to Steve, "Give me your word that you will keep me in the know. I need to get Pepper to Tony. If she is still alive...she's the only thing that will keep him going, understand?"

Steve nods grimly.

Rhodey gives one more glance towards the door, a look of pained longing on his face, before he forces himself to turn away, heading in the direction that his armor is stored.

There is a moment of silence before Natasha speaks, "Why would Strange give up the Time Stone. That doesn’t make sense. As far as I know, he and Stark barely knew each other."

"She's right," Bruce adds, "They didn't get along from the second they met. Strange was adamant about not destroying the stone, Tony wanted to get rid of it all together – it doesn't add up."

Thor nods in agreement, looking to Nebula for an explanation.

"There is something else. When Strange was still in the possession of the Time Stone, he looked forward, apparently searching out all possible outcomes." She trails off, meeting the eyes of each person in turn before continuing grimly, "He saw only one outcome out of fourteen million where Thanos was defeated."

Silence.

And then...

"Wait..."

"Are you implying...?"

"The odds of that are..." 

Three voices jumble together, all four team members coming to the same conclusion. Steve waits for the babble of voices to die down before speaking, "You think Doctor Strange saved Tony...because he is needed to kill Thanos?"

Nebula nods slowly. "I don't understand how a mere Earthling could be so important, but he is needed – in what capacity?" She shrugs indifferently, "Perhaps he has the ability to create a weapon that can destroy my father, or his sacrifice is required. I do not know – all I am certain of is that this Strange wizard saw a future that needed him in it."

Steve stops pacing and sits down heavily, scratching at his beard, "I need a minute for this to sink in."

The other people in the room don't disagree.

 

* * *

 

Eight hours later, Steve finds himself standing at Tony's bedside. The physicians had put their advanced medical prowess to good use, the billionaire had been stabilized quickly – his deadly fever breaking within hours of his arrival.

Thor and Nebula had gone off in search of Rocket, Bruce and Natasha had left to talk. With Rhodey flying to New York and the rest of the team gone, Wanda, Vision...

...Bucky.

Steve shakes his head and throws himself into the closest chair, stopping that train of thought in its tracks. This isn't the time to go there.

He looks at Tony instead, taking in the sunken, pale face. The engineer is covered in bruises, the bulk of bandages visible beneath the blue hospital gown. Although his fever is no longer dangerous, he is still running a degree above normal. "Christ Tony, how'd we get here?" He asks aloud, nearly jumping out of his chair when he receives a response.

"C'p..."

Hesitant to upset the man, they hadn't exactly parted on the best terms, Steve speaks carefully. "Tony, hey. It's okay, you're in Wakanda. Blue alien called Nebula brought you home. You're going to be fine."

Tony opens his eyes, they are the familiar brown that Steve remembers, but the spark is gone, they look dead. "I...I tried. Peter, he, I..."

"I know, I know you tried. It isn't your fault."

Tony stares up at his, his face suddenly full of anguish, "Who else did we lose?"

Steve knows he's asking about the team, he swallows before being honest, because lying last time had cost them everything. "Wanda, Vision, Sam and...and Bucky. T'challa too, I don't know who else."

A moment of silence, and then Tony turns to his side, hissing in pain as the movement pulls on his wound. Hiding his face from Steve, he doesn't make another sound, not when the super soldier tries to assure him that they will fix this, not when he apologizes for what happened in Siberia, not when he hesitantly touches him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

 

* * *

 

 Two days pass, and no one sees Tony. Released against the medical advice of the doctors in the early hours of the morning, the engineer retreats to the room given to him and doesn’t come back out. No sound comes from behind the closed doors, not even when Natasha threatens to shoot it open, or when Bruce stands outside for an hour and begs to be let in.

Steve had managed to glean a small amount of information from the doctors, what he had learned does nothing to ease his worry. They tell him that it’s a miracle Tony is alive, that the wound in his side was large and should have killed him, that without the nanotech it certainly would have.

And so, he parks himself outside of the billionaires’ room, all thoughts of searching for Thanos are put on hold. None of the Avengers are willing to leave, not willing to part with a teammate who by all rights should be dead.

They can’t separate again. They’ve already lost so much.

When Rhodes suddenly shows up days later, with Pepper Potts in tow, Steve feels a powerful wash of relief. She is pale, aside from the flush in her cheeks, her usual stilettos gone – replaced instead with running shoes. Her hair is pulled up away from her face, a face that looks desperate and hopeful and angry all at once.

She strides right past Steve, barely acknowledging him in her determination to get to her fiancée. Knocking on the solid wood, she calls out, "Tony? So help me god if you don't let me-"

The door opens suddenly, and Pepper is inside before she can finish her sentence.

Rhodey comes to a stop beside Steve and lets out a shaky sigh. "She is the only one who will be able to get through to him. We need to give them time. C'mon Cap, let me fill you in on what going on in New York..."

They walk away, Steve glances back only once, hoping that Rhodey is right.

…he gets his answer hours later.

It’s dark, the occupants of the palace resting after another hard day. Steve walks down the hall, stumbling and eyes barely open, as he navigates his way towards his living quarters. His advanced hearing picks up the sound – but it takes him a moment to understand what it is.

Sobs.

Broken, gut-wrenching sobs mixed with the soothing voice of Pepper Potts, only a few rooms away.

It’s the sound of loss, of devastation – and of healing.

  **END**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed it, please drop me a line and give me your thoughts! 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Ashley


End file.
